


chicken nugget

by loonachos



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonachos/pseuds/loonachos
Summary: Jinsol is not happy with Chaewon.





	chicken nugget

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. This has nothing to do with chicken nuggets. I just didn’t know what to title it. Inspired by Gowon’s outfit in the butterfly dance practice video.

“What do you think you’re wearing? 

Chaewon looked down at herself. “Um, clothes?” she questioned genuinely confused.

“That is not clothes. That is half a t-shirt.” Jinsol tugged at the bottom of the shirt to try to make it go down more.

“I’m wearing a flannel over it.” Chaewon swatted Jinsol’s hand away and buttoned the top of her outer shirt.

“Buttoning only one does not make it any better.” The taller blonde’s voice got louder.

“What’s with all the noise?” Sooyoung came into the living room also wearing a crop top.

“You.” Jinsol pointed a finger at the newcomer before back at Chaewon. “This is all your fault.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault this little gremlin is roasting you for whatever you did, okay?” Sooyoung threw up her hands in defense.

“She— No, I meant the clothes.” Jinsol shook her head, but didn’t comment about the roasting because it seemed to happen way more often than it should.

“What’s wrong with her clothes?” The dark haired woman let her arms drop and raised an eyebrow.

“Did you let her borrow one of your crop tops?”

“Do you think the tiny nugget could fit in my clothes?” Sooyoung deadpanned.

“You guys know I’m still here right?” Chaewon raised her hand like she was in school.

“Do not raise your hand, child. The shirt keeps rising.” Jinsol once again, tugged at the bottom to no avail. 

“Chill, Sol. If this is my fault, then it’s yours too.” Sooyoung placed her arm over Chaewon’s shoulder who grumbled in response before trying to pry the arm off.

“How is this my fault?” Jinsol placed her hands on her hips.

“Because she’s our kid.” Sooyoung laughed, but it was cut short as she yanked her arm away. “Ow! Did you just bite me? You freakin bit me!” 

Chaewon smirked without saying anything and walked away.

“That is all you.” Sooyoung pointed at the direction of where the smaller blonde went towards. “That is all your fault. You keep babying the kids and soon they’re all going to be like that devil.”

“How dare you keep calling my baby names!”

**Author's Note:**

> Gowon is yvesoul’s kid okay.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
